A computer computational environment can be set up as an actor system with programmed actors operating concurrently with respect to each other. Messages can be sent between actors to update a state of one of the actors, to request information about one of the actors, to create new actors and the like. The actors can operate independently of each other and the messages sent between actors can alter the way that the actors operate. The actor system can be hosted by a single computing device or hosted in a distributed system over multiple computing devices.